Sakura-chan and the vampire
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Mitos tentang Vampire itu ada dan memang benar adanya. Sakura,Seorang Murid Baru di KonohaGakuen tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan Fenomena Supranatural di Masa-masa SMA nya."Lantas vampire itu mengutuknya dan mengukir tato di dahi murid malang tersebut,"/"Ada banyak hal yang tak perlu kau ketahui di dunia ini."/Sasusaku? Gaasaku?. Slight SaiHina ch 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Chara punya Om Masasahi Kisimoto

Sakura-chan and the Vampires be Mine.

Summary :Mitos tentang Vampire itu ada dan memang benar adanya. Sakura,Seorang Murid Baru di KonohaGakuen tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan Fenomena Supranatural di Masa-masa SMA nya.

Genre : Mystery,Romance,Shounen,Supranatural.

 _ **Chapter 1 : Aku, Sekolah Baruku, dan Vampire.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tetesan darah menetes dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia menjilati leher manusia tak bernyawa yang Yang telah memucat kulitnya dipangkuanya. Parasnya yang dingin itu penuh dengan kehausan._

" _Aku Haus Sakura-chan,boleh aku hisap darahmu?"Dengan wajah mengerikan ia melotot. Mulutnya penuh dengan darah. Tak lupa Gigi taringnya yang tajam disisi mulutnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan lunglai dan_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah berpeluh. Ia mengatur Nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ah mimpi itu lagi,"Ia beranjak akan tidur kembali sebelum ia tersentak mendapati Angka 7:00 Di jam Digitalnya.

"Araaaaaaa,aku terlambat," Ia melompat dari kasur dengan terburu-terburu dan segera memasuki Kamar Mandi.

.

.

.

"Ini toh KonohaGakuen yang terkenal itu,"Ia mencomot Sandwich nya seraya berjalan memasuki Gedung Utama KonohaGakuen. Ia memandangi sekeliling.

"Yosha tidak ada,tanda-tanda vampire,"Ujarnya. Ia pun mengikat rambutnya yang terurai dan berjalan mencari Kantor Kepala sekolah.

.

.

.  
Sakura Terengah. Ia teringat satu hal,ia masih baru disini dan jelas belum mengetahui seluk beluk Sekolah ini. Ya pantas saja sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan Ruangan guru ataupun Kantor kepala sekolah.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding Koridor. Ia memandangi kanan-kirinya dan menyadari bahwa Koridor yang kini ia singgahi sangat sepi dan cukup gelap.

"Ara?"Manik Emeraldnya menyisiri liar sekelilingnya dan tak mendapati satupun Murid di koridor Tersebut.

Sakura duduk berjongkok,menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tanganya begitu merasakan Hawa dingin menggelitiki tengkuknya. Ia terus menggumamkan 'Kami-sama' ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

Suara langkah kaki itu menghilang. Kini Koridor itu kembali Sepi tak bersuara. Sakura Mendongak ia menghela nafas.

Pluk

Sakura tersentak,ada tangan yang menyentuh bahu nya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit Putih porselen,bermanik Hitam legam dengan rambutnya yang Biru gelap.

"Kyaa-"Pemuda itu menutup mulut Sakura dengan Tangan kekarnya.

"Urusai yo,tolong jangan berteriak!"Sakura mengangguk sebelum Pemuda itu menarik kembali tanganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?Ini koridor Gudang dan dan beberapa Ruangan kosong yang tidak terpakai,apa keperluanmu?"Tanya pemuda itu dengan Nada datar.

"Aku murid baru,Haruno Sakura,"Sakura membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya siapa Namamu.."Dengan wajah datarnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"...Jika kau ingin tau Kantor kepala Sekolah akan aku tunjukan jalan nya,"

"Haiik,"Sakura pun berjalan mengikuti Pemuda tampan yang masih ia belum ketahui siapa Namanya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nah Haruno- _san_ ini kelasmu,"Kepala sekolah Seksi itu menunjuk pintu ruangan dengan papan kelas bertuliskan 2B. Ia menggeser pintu kelas tersebut dan berbicara singkat pada Seorang Pria Bermasker yang Sakura Yakini sebagai Calon walikelasnya.

"Nah Haruno- _san_ kau boleh masuk sekarang,"Ujar Guru bermasker tersebut. Meski raut wajahya tertutup masker,Sakura yakin ia sedang tersenyum sekarang. Sangat terbukti dari Kedua matanya yang menyipit.

Sakura berdiri didepan kelas dengan canggung. Ia menulis Namaya dipapan tulis . Lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Haruno Sakura Desu,Yoroshiku Ne,"

"Nah Haruno kau boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong tersebut,"Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia meletakan tas nya disisi meja lalu duduk. Meja nya bersebelahan dengan Jendela dengan begitu ia bisa seleluasa memandangi luar pemandangan.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia teringat pada Pemuda tampan nan dingin tadi, Ia mengantarnya ke Kantor kepala sekolah tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

'Pemuda yang aneh,'

Namun,Sakura bingung dengan apa yang ia Rasakan. Mengapa Hatinya merasa senang jika mengingat pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Haruno- _san_ ,"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati beberapa teman sekelasnya yang menghampirinya.

"Hai salam kenal Sakura- _san_ yang cantik,Aku Uzumaki Naruto,"Salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai surai semacam buah durian memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hallo,Aku Yamanaka Ino."Kemudian Disusul Siswi Berparas Barat campuran Jepang yang Modis.

"Inuzuka Kiba,"Selanjutnya si Pemuda tato Kiba.

"Ah hehe salam kenal kuharap kalian bisa berteman denganku.."Ujar Sakura. Mereka saling menatap lalu tertawa.

"Hahahaha Sakura- _chan_ tidak usah seformal itu ne,"

"Ya kita mulai dari sekarang adalah teman oke?"

"Ne ayo kita ke kantin,aku sangat lapar,"Kiba mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

"Baiklah,ayo Sakura- _chan_ kita makan siang dulu,"

"Haiik,"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan ke koridor bersama ketiga teman baru nya. Mereka memasuki kantin yang cukup ramai dan duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong.

"Ne Sakura kenapa kau hanya memesan Roti Yakisoba hm?"

"Aku sedang diet Ino- _chan_ ,ah apa Naruto ini selalu memesan Ramen ukuran jumbo seperti itu,"

Ino menatap Naruto yang asyik menikmati Ramen nya.

"Ah iya dia ini penggila Ramen,bahkan dia pernah menghabiskan 5 mangkok Ramen ukuran Jumbo,"Ujar Ino seraya menepuk bahu Naruto. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto tersedak.

Sakura terkekeh. Ia memandangi sekeliling dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang duduk sendiri di Sudut kantin.

"Ino- _chan_ ,kau tau siapa pemuda itu?"Ino mengamati objek yang ditunjuk Sakura sambil menguyah keripik kentang yang ada dimulutnya.

"Oh itu Uchiha Sasuke,siswa terpopuler disekolah ini, dia kelas 2C"

"Dia itu sangat arogant dan jutek Sakura- _chan_ ,"Sahut Kiba.

"Iya teme sialan itu juga sok keren,"

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh pada pesona nya,Sakura- _chan_?"Tanya Ino.

"baka,orang penyendiri seperti itu tidak ada keren nya sama sekali dimataku,"

"Oh yaa hmmm?"

"Iya dan tolong hilangkan wajah misteriusmu Ino,"

"Dia tidak penyendiri, Dia memiliki tema yang cukup banyak,"

"Souka.."

.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah. Kali ini Sakura harus terlambat pulang,ia harus meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran diperpustakaan. Tadinya Ino dengan keras kepala ingin menemani Sakura tapi ia tetap ingin Mandiri. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan sahabat baru nya tersebut.

Sakura berjalan menuju desk Buku terakhir. Ia segera secepatnya pulang sebelum sekolah semakin Sepi.

"Ini saja dulu Ayane-san,"Sakura memberikan catatan judul buku yang akan dipinjamnya.

"Baiklah ini Kartumu,"

"Ah Arigatou ne,"

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena koridor lumayan Ramai. Ia kini bisa berjalan dengan santai menuju lantai dasar.

"Apa?Kaminaga-kun masuk rumah sakit?"

"Ya aku dengar ia digigit oleh vampir,"

"Hah benarkah?"

Sakura menatap penuh tanda tanya pada segerombolan siswi yang berbincang diKoridor. Ia ingin bertanya tapi ragu. Ia berhenti berjalan sambil terus mengamati Siswi-siswi yang berbincang tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau murid baru disini?"Sakura kembali tersentak. Ia dikejutkan pemuda berkulit pucat disebelahnya yang memasang senyum menakutkan.

"..Kau belum tau cerita tentang vampir disekolah ini? Aku dengan senang hati akan menceritakan nya padamu,"Senyum si Pemuda semakin mengerikan ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik.

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah banyak Murid disekolah ini yang diteror vampir?"

"So desu,Kepala sekolah sudah beribu kali melacak keberadaan Vampir disekolah kita tetapi selalu nihil tidak pernah membuahkan Hasil,"

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Pemuda disebelahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kejadian ini bermula?"

"20 tahun,itu seperti kutukan untuk sekolah ini,"

"Souka ,err boleh aku tau Namamu?"Sakura berhenti di anak tangga kedua. Sementara Pemuda tersebut berhenti di anak tangga kelima dibawahnya.

"Haha aku belum memberitahukan Namaku heh?Shimura Sai,salam kenal."

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Oh iya aku lupa memberitahumu Haruno- _san_.."

Sakura menatap lama pada Sai.

"Vampir disekolah ini tidak akan membunuh siapapun,meskipun mereka menghisap darah Murid disini,"

".."

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri kan?Tidak ada siswa yang pindah atau lari dari sekolah ini,"

".."

"Karena bagi mereka bisa dihisap oleh Vampire adalah suatu karunia tersendiri,mereka akan merasa lepas dari kesialan,meskipun banyak yang tidak tahan dengan hawa mengerikan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja datang,"

Sai berbalik memunggungi Sakura. Ia memasukan tanganya ke blazer miliknya.

"Apa kau pernah digigit oleh mereka?"

Sai tersenyum dibalik punggungnya.

"Sialnya belum pernah,"

Sakura kembali merasakan hawa Suram dan dingin menerpa tengkuknya.

Whusss.

Helaian Indigo menerpa wajahnya. Seorang gadis pemilik Surai Indigo itu baru saja melewatinya. Gadis itu berhenti tepat didepan Sai.

"Ah kau sudah selesai praktek ? ayo kita pulang,"

Sakura menatap Sai yang bercengkrama dengan Gadis bersurai Indigo yang memunggunginya tersebut.

"Haruno-san,semoga info yang tadi berguna buatmu,Sampai bertemu besok. Senang berkenalan denganmu,"

"Y-ya Jaane,"

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa melihat rupa wajah sigadis yang mempunyai hawa tidak mengenakan tersebut. Surai Indigo nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Mungkin Sakura harus pulang dan mandi air hangat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menguap bosan. Ia berangkat sekolah terlalu dini, sekolah masih sangat sepi bahkan,teman-teman nya belum ada yang datang Kejadian kemarin Sakura masih merasa cukup ngeri.

"Apa benar vampire itu nyata?"Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura merasa berada sendirian dikelas malah membuatnya semakin merasa ngeri. Ia pun berjalan-jalan sebentar ke koridor yang ternyata cukup Ramai. Ia bisa melihat beberapa Siswa-siswi yang asyik mengobrol.

Dan saat itu ia melihat Sasuke-orang yang pertama kali ia temui disekolah ini- tengah berbicara dengan seorang Pemuda lain yang mempunyai Rupa sama sepertinya tapi jika dilihat dari Cardigan yang ia kenakan seperti nya itu Seorang Senpai.

"Mirip sekali dengan Sasuke,"Gumam Sakura. Ia mencuri-curi pandang sedikit ke arah Sasuke dan sialnya Sasuke menyadari itu. Ia menatap tajam ke Sakura dengan Manik Onyx nya yang sangat memukau-menurutSakura-.

'Ah dia menyadarinya,'

Sakura lantas berpura-pura bersikap santai,ia berjalan terus dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Toilet umum.

"Sialan," Sakura terengah. Ia berusaha menetralisir degup jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Ia merasa cukup bodoh memperhatikan seseorang diam-diam dan berujung tertangkap basah.

Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Lebih merona daripada warna Rambutnya tapi dalam sekejap warna merah diwajahnya menghilang, begitu merasakan ada seseorang yang ikut memasuki toilet. Sakura mendekati kaca westafel. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Aku merasa ada orang tadi.."

Udara disekitar tampak mencengkam,hendak menarik nafas teras susah bagi Sakura. Sakura membungkuk,menyalakan kran air lalu membasuh wajahnya , Sakura tidak memakai make up apapun,jadi ia tidak takut untuk membasuh muka sembarangan.

Selesai membasuh muka ia mengeringkan wajahya dengan tissue yang disediakan di dekat kaca. Ia membuka mata nya.

Baru dua detik ia membuka mata. Ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang gadis Indigo disampingnya.

Matanya berwarna putih sangat mengerikan.

Kulitnya pucat layaknya orang mati

Surai panjangnya dengan poni yang menutupi jidatnya sangat mirip dengan karakter Hantu Sadako yang dulu sangat populer.

Ia refleks berjalan mundur,hendak berteriak ketika si gadis mendongak.

Bersiap ancang-ancang untu berteriak Namun..

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Haruno- _san_ ,"

Sakura syok. Hantu didepan nya menyapanya dan dan dan dan darimana ia tau namanya?

"Nan...nanda?"

"Gomen na diawal perjumpaan kita, aku tidak memperkenalkan diri,"Si gadis Indigo periang tersebut tersenyum manis,sampai manik menakutkannya-menurutsakura- nya tenggelam.

Sakura berusaha memutar memorinya dan ia ingat pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang mempunyai hawa suram seperti ini.

"Sa..Saat ditangga dengan Shimura ya?"Tanya Sakura Gugup.

"So desu ne,Ah Yoroshiku ne Haruno- _san_. Hyuuga Hinata Desu,"Gadis bernama Hinata itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

Sakura mengangguk gugup. Detak jantungnya masih bergebu,ia hampir pingsan tadi.

"Ah maaf aku sudah membuat mu takut dua kali,"Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Ah Nandemo nai,"

"Yang pertama aku menakutimu saat kau bersama Sai- _kun_ ,kau tau saat itu aku sedang kesal,aku gagal prakter Kimia.."Hinata menunjukan ekpresi sedihnya, sangat manis dimata Sakura.

"..Lalu sekarang kau juga kutakuti, aku tadi tidak mengira jika kau ada disini Haruno-san,"Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

"Ah Hyuuga- _san_ dimana kelasmu?"

"Kelas 2A, oh iya Sai- _kun_ bilang kau ini murid baru ya?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Hinata tersenyum, ia mengibaskan surai panjangnya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, aku harus menemui Sai- _kun_ , Jaa ne sampai bertemu lagi Sakura- _chan_ ,"

Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Sakura didalam Toilet.

"Tunggu ia bilang tadi Nama keluarganya Hyuuga kan?"Sakura memijat keningnya berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyuuga...Hyuuga..Hyuuga,"Sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah melupakan suatu hal penting seperti ini. Namun begitu ia mendengar nama keluarga 'Hyuuga' disebut oleh Gadis manis nan periang tadi ia merasa ada yang terlewatkan diingatanya.

Sakura mungkin akan terus termanggu didepan kaca westafel,jika saja bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai tidak berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

"Araa,Sakura- _chan_ darimana saja kau tadi?" Ino menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Gomen ne Gomen,aku ada panggilan alam,"Mulut ino membulat mendengat jawaban dari Sakura.

"Nani?kenapa Kakashi- _sensei_ belum datang juga?"

"Kakash- _Sensei_ tidak akan hadir hari ini Sakura- _chan_ ,"Ujar Naruto yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang menguap bosan dengan tangan yang menggenggam Gadget.

"Kenapa?"

"Kimimaru bilang Sensei sedang mencari anggota Klub,"Sambung Kiba yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Souka.."

Sakura menoleh kesamping,ia mendapati gadis periang tadi yang ia temui di toilet. Sakura melihat keakraban Hinata dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, ia punya banyak teman.

"Ano Minna- _san_ aku boleh bertanya?"Ino,Naruto serta Kiba menoleh menatap penuh tanya pada Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura mengganti posisi duduknya ,menghadap ketiga temannya.

"A-anosa apa kalian kenal Hyuuga Hinata?"

Ino,Naruto dan Kiba saling menatap.

"Ya kami tentu kenal.."

Ekpresi berbeda-beda ditunjukan oleh ketiganya.

"Dia itu gadis manis yang periang se-angkatan kita Sakura,"Ujar Kiba dengan Pipi bersemu.

"Ya dan dia cukup pintar,"Sambung Naruto.

"Gadis menyebalkan ,"Ino merasa muak dengan obrolan ini. Ia kembali memilih membaca novel yang tadi ia tutup.

"Ada apa dengan Ino?"Tanya Sakura, Kiba terlihat tidak ingin memberikan komentar. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Begini Sakura-chan,Sai itu adalah laki-laki yang disukai Ino tapi sayangnya cintanya bertepuk sebelah-"

"APA? KAU INGIN BILANG APA TADI HAAAA?"

"ittai, Ino lepaskan cengkramanmu!" Ino melakukan Smack down terhadap Naruto. Ino kesal terhadap Naruto yang sembarang berkata.

"Maksudmu, Shimura?"

Kiba yang tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak,kini berhenti .

"Yap, Shimura Sai kelas 2A,"

"Mengapa seleramu yang seperti itu Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada Sarkartis.

Ino bersemu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Aw waw Tsundere pemalu,"Ledek Kiba.

"URUSAIII,"

Sakura kembali menghadap jendela. Ia memperhatikan satu objek disana yang kini telah memainkan bola dengan teman-teman nya.

"Mata gadis itu sangat tidak asing bagiku,"Gumam Sakura pelan. Ino dan yang lainnya tidak akan mendengar karena mereka masih sibuk dengan pergulatan mereka.

"Ino- _chan_ ,"Panggil Sakura. Ino yang kini sedang mencekik leher Naruto, menoleh.

"Iya Sakura- _chan_?"

"Etto, dimana kita bisa mencari info tentang murid di SMA ini?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya."Kau bisa-"

"Ruang Referensi, Jam istirahat..."Ujar Seseorang yang mumutus ucapan Ino.

"Taichou?"

Kimimaru Taisuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menatap bosan ke Sakura.

"Kau bisa membaca info lewat komputer sekolah, aku akan mengantarmu nanti, Haruno"

Sakura mengerjab. Mencerna kata-kata sang ketua kelas.

"Arigatou Taichou,"Sakura menatap Kimimaru dengan berbinar.

.

.

.

"Info semua murid ada di data komputer itu?"Tanya Sakura, meyakinkan, ia berjalan mengikuti Kimimaru melewati Koridor menuju ruang Referensi.

"Yap, dulu aku sering menggunakannya untung kepentingan klub,"

"Klub? Kau bergabung dengan klub apa?"

"Supranatural,"Sakura terperangah. Ia menatap heran pemuda bersurai panjang terikat tersebut.

"Maksudmu.."

"Yap, kami berburu Vampire,"

"Vampire?"

Kimimaru menunduk, berniat mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ya, setiap tahun lumayan banyak murid yang bergabung ke klub Supranatural, mereka mengumpulkan info sebanyak-banyak nya tentang Vampire turunan di sekolah..."Mereka berdua menaiki anak tangga,menuju koridor Ruangan Kegiatan samping.

"...Dan tidak pernah ada satu angkatan pun yang berhasil membeberkan siapa nama salah satu Vampire di sekolah ini,"

"Lalu?"

"..Aku dengar pernah ada siswa yang kini 1 tahun diatas kita, ia mengetahui nama salah satu Vampire turunan disekolah ini.."

"Maksudmu murid kelas 3?"

Kimimaru mengangguk. Ia pun memperlambat jalannya.

"Kejadian itu saat dia masih duduk di kelas 1 dan tentunya kita belum bersekolah disini. Ia berhasil mengungkapkan salah satu nama Vampire.."

".."

"Dan kau tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?"

Sakura menggeleng. Kimimaru menyeringai.

"Salah satu Vampire tersebut mengutuknya dan mengukir tato di bagian tubuh murid malang tersebut,"

"Lalu...a..apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Singkat cerita, dia tidak pernah membeberkan nama Vampire yang ia ketahui itu dan kabarnya ia tidak pernah tidur saat malam hari ya kau tau semacam _Traumatic_ ,"

"Siapa? Siapa murid itu?"

Kimimaru yang tadi kembali berjalan mendahului Sakura,kini berhenti.

Ia tertawa renyah."Kau tidak tau?"

"Teme,aku baru disini, jelas aku tidak kenal dengan siapapun,"

"Sabaku,"

Deg

"Sa...baku?"

"Ya,ketua dewan yang terhormat,"

Kimimaru kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termanggu.

"Matte, aku dengar Sabaku ada tiga bersaudara, jadi Sabaku yang mana?"

"Sabaku Gaara,"

Sakura tertegun. Ia menatap Lantai dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau kenal dia, Haruno?"

"Gaara...Sahabat kecilku,"

"Heh?"

"A...Aku tidak menyangka ia akan menimpa hal buruk seperti ini,"

"Itulah jika kau bermain-main dengan mereka, Ayo jalan!"

Kimimaru meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termanggu. Sakura mengepalkan tanganya didepan dada.

"Kimimaru!"

Kimimaru meletakan tanganya di saku celananya.

"Nande?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya lalu bergumam dengan sedikit keras.

"Antar aku ke Ruang ketua dewan!"

.

.

.

.

" _Haruno sakura ya?"_

" _Ya aku kira hanya sebatas murid baru biasa tapi kau tau, kelas 2b banyak mengatakan kalau ia tertarik dengan Vampire,"_

 _Pemuda itu menyeringai. Menampilkan senyuman mengerikan nya dengan gigi taringnya yang tampak runcing disudut bibir. Pemuda itu memainkan Rasberry ditanganya._

" _Apa kau pernah mengobrol denganya?"_

" _Sama sekali belum pernah, sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran ,seperti apa gadis tolol itu,"_

 _Pemuda tadi menggenggam kuat Rasberry ditanganya sampai hancur dan memuncratkan Cairan Rasberry yang mengotori tangannya._

" _Mau coba bermain-main dengan kami ya..."_

 _Ia menjilati tanganya yang dilumuri Rasberry._

" _..Haruno Sakura..."_

To Be continued

A/N :Holla holla keseringan di Fandom Ankyou jadi lupa sama yang disini hihiw.

Setelah keseringan mempublis karya bergenre Romance . Nastiti mempersembahkan Karya bergenre Supranatural tentunya juga diselingi Romance. Chapter pertama masih abal-abal masih mendetail kan tentang Mysteri di KonohaGakuen. Setiap chapter akan ada 1 petunjuk Mystery yang terungkap hoho. Pengenya sih sampe Chapter 12+ova hoho . biar kaya di Anime-anime wkwkwk

Okey Review,saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan.

Jikalau respon nya bagus,cepet juga di update.

Salam sejuta Romance

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2 : Sahabat kecilku dan Lelaki Idolaku_

 _(SELANJUTNYA)_

" _Kumohon jangan pernah membahas Vampir didepan nya,"_

" _Kau yang menguntitku kemarin kan?"_

" _Etto,tidak aku itu yahh,"_

" _Ada banyak didunia ini yang tidak perlu kamu ketahui,"_

" _Hyuuga...Hyuuga...akhh aku tidak mengingat satupun,"_


	2. Chapter 2

"GAARA!"

Brakk

Sakura mendobrak pintu ruangan Dewan dengan pukulanya. Hingga kita bisa melihat retakan yang ada dibadan pintu.

"Hei kau.."Seorang Pemuda berambut Bob mendatangi Sakura."..Astaga Demi Masa muda Guy- _sensei_ , apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintu ini?"

"Matte, Haruno!"Dari belakang, Kimimaru menyusul ia membungkuk lalu mengatur nafasnya.

"Heh Kimimaru- _kun_? Anosa, Siapa murid ini?"Tanya Pemuda bob itu sambil menunjuk Sakura yang menengok-nengok kesana kemari.

"Dia murid baru di kelas kami, Haruno Sakura dan dia ini..."Kimimaru memejamkan matanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"..Teman masa kecilnya Kaichou.."

Tik tik tik

"Nandeeeeeeee?"Lee, nama pemuda tadi mengerutkan alis tebalnya.

"Heh kau , Senpai berambut mangkok! Dimana Gaara?"Tanya Sakura, Menatap tajam ke arah lee. Yang ditanya mengembungkan pipinya,mengindikasikan jika ia sedang kesal.

"Apa keperluanmu dengan kaichou?"Tanya Lee. Sakura membuka mulutnya hendak berkata sebelum hawa mengerikan kembali ia rasakan.

"!?"

"Ada apa , Haruno?"Tanya Kimimaru yang melihat reaksi aneh dari Sakura. Lee mengusap lehernya dengan mimik wajah kaku.

"Yah kau harus terbiasa ,Haruno- _san_.."Lee memandangi sekitar lalu mata bulatnya menatap ke arah Kimimaru."Kau tidak merasakan Hawa tadi Kimimaru- _kun_?" Tanya Lee.

"Tidak,"Jawab Kimimaru setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Lee- _san_!"

Ketiga Manusia disana tersentak,lalu menengok ke arah Siswi bersurai coklat yang berdiri dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ya Matsuri ada apa?"

Matsuri. Nama siswi tadi mendekati lee dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya. Seketika itu pula Lee mengangguk paham lalu berjalan meninggalkan Matsuri,Sakura dan Kimimaru.

"Perkenalkan saya Matsuri, Sekretaris Ketua Dewan. Apapun urusan kepentingan dengan Kaichou akan diwakilkan ke saya,"Ujar Matsuri,masih dengan wajah senyumanya.

"Nande?"

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kimimaru duduk disofa empuk disuatu Ruangan. Tak lama Matsuri datang dengan membawa Nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dengan asap yang mengepul.

"Aku dengar Haruno- _san_ ini murid baru ya?"

"Haikk So desu,"

"Jadi ada keperluan apa dengan Kaichou?"

Kimimaru dan Sakura saling menatap.

"Anosa,aku ini teman masa kecilnya,jadi bolehkah-"

"Tidak boleh,"Ujar Matsuri memotong perkataan Sakura.

'Langsung dijawab,' Batin Kimimaru.

"Apa maksudmu tidak boleh, dia itu ketua dewan kan?! Semua murid berhak bertemu dengannya,"

Matsuri masih dengan senyuman manisnya,sedari tadi ia tidak melepaskan mimik palsu yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Araa?Kimimaru- _kun_ belum memberitahumu ya?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kimimaru yang menatap lantai.

"Kaichou.."Matsuri tidak lagi tersenyum hingga kita bisa dengan jelas melihat manik Hazel-nya.

"..Tidak diperizinkan untuk bertemu sembarang orang."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Sakura-chan and the Vampires be mine

Genre : Mystery,Romance,Supranatural, Schoollife.

 _ **Chapter 2 : Sahabat kecilku dan Lelaki Idolaku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa-apaan itu?!"Sakura memasuki kelas dengan Gumamam tidak jelas. Wajah cantiknya tertekuk dengan guratan di dahinya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"Tanya Ino sesudah Sakura menduduki bangkunya.

"Apa-apaan dengan peraturan sekolah ini?"

Ino mengernyit heran. Ia melayangkan mimik penuh tanya pada Kimimaru yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Kimimaru mendekat,lalu menceritakan dengan detail apa yang ia dan Sakura alami di Ruang ketua dewan

"Begitu?"Ino mengusap dagunya.

"Kau salah Sakura, Seharusnya jika kau ingin bertemu Sabaku dengan kepentingan diluar sekolah maka jangan lewat Matsuri- _san_ ,"

Sakura menoleh,"Lalu?"

Ino menjetikan jarinya."Ayo ikut aku, aku tau siapa yang bisa mempertemukan mu dengan Sabaku-Kaichou.."

.

.

.

.

" _senpai_!"

Ino dan Sakura kini ada di koridor kelas 3. Ino memanggil seorang Senpai perempuan bersurai Twintails pirang.

"Yamanaka? "Senpai yang sedang membaca sebuah Pamlet itu menoleh. Lalu tersenyum pada Dua kouhai cantik yang kini menghampirinya.

"Senpai ,perkenalkan Ini Haruno Sakura,"

Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Temari- _nee_.."

Temari mengerjab lalu menabrak tubuh Sakura secara spontan.

"Sakucay kau sudah sebesar ini? Astagaaaa aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu,"

"Aww sakit Temari- _nee_ ,"

Temari melepas pelukannya. Lalu menatap lama pada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah dengar Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Ada murid baru dari Suna Yang bermarga Haruno, dan aku jelas tau siapa murid baru itu,"

"Huh kalian sangat jahat, hampir 5 tahun lamanya kalian tidak mengunjungiku,"

Temari merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Warui na , Tapi ada sedikit masalah, sehingga kami sangat jarang bepergian,"

"Souka,"

"Aaaa seperti nya aku dilupakan,"

Temari dan Sakura menatap Gadis pirang yang merengut sebal karna merasa diabaikan. Mereka terkekeh.

"Oh tidak, bukan begitu, Ino- _chi_. Kami tidak melupakanmu kok,"

"Anosa sebenarnya kami ada sedikit keperluan,"

Temari memiringkan kepalanya, Bingung.

"Aku..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...ada perlu dengan Gaara, aku ingin menemuinya, aku sangat merindukanya,"Sambung Sakura.

Temari menatap Sakura dan Ino secara bergantian. Ia lalu menggigit kuku jarinya sendiri.

"A-ano, apa kau tidak ingin bertemu lain kali saja?"

"Lain kali? Aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama hampir lima tahun, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menemui nya lain kali saja ? haha kapan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tertekan. Ia tak mengerti seberapa privasi nya Gaara sekarang, sebenarnya apa gerangan yang sudah terjadi? Seburuk apakah?

"Baiklah tapi aku kumohon Sakucay..."

"Jangan pernah membahas Vampire didepannya,"

.

.

.

"Ayo ikuti aku,"

Temari menuntun keduanya ke arah Koridor menuju Ruang Osis, disepanjang Koridor banyak Murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka.

" _Hei ada apa dengan Sabaku sulung itu? Dia ingin ke ruang ketua dewan? Dengan membawa dua orang murid ? hah yang benar saja,"_

" _Bukanya itu Murid baru dikelas 2?"_

" _Warna rambutnya sangat mencolok !"_

" _Ada keperluan apa dia dengan Sabaku?"_

Temari mendeathglare murid-murid yang membicarakan mereka. Seketika mereka semua menunduk takut, Temari menengok kebelakang , memastikan Ino dan Sakura masih mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan cukup panjang di koridor lantai 3. Hingga sampailah mereka kedepan pintu coklat besar dengan tulusan 'Ruang Ketua dewan'. Temari membuka kode pada kunci tersebut lalu pintu terbuka.

"Nah, kukira kau dan aku akan menunggu disini ino, dan biarkan sakura menemuinya sendiri," Ujar Temari menatap lama pintu coklat tersebut lalu menatap keduanya.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sebenarnya ia ingin curi-curi kesempatan dapat bertemu ketua dewan nya yang keren itu, Namun sayang ternyata untuk bertemu ketua dewan secara langsung sungguh sulit.

"Naniii? Harus aku sendiri?"Ujar Sakura memastikan tidak ada yang salah dari pendengarannya.

Temari bergumam seraya mengangguk, Ino bersedekap dada.

"Sakura, sampaikan salamku kepada Ketua dewan!"

Sakura sweetdrop sebentar sebelum mengangguk, ia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Pintu tertutup otomatis. Ia menetalisisrkan jantungnya yang berdegup.

"Kalo tidak salah kami tadi memasuki ruagan osis terlebih dahulu, kenapa aku tidak melihat Matsuri dan si rambut mangkok tadi ya," Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, mata emeraldnya menyusuri ruangan Ketua dewan yang minim cahaya tersebut.

Ia terus melangkah , netranya mulai melihat meja khas penguasa tinggi dengan kursi yang membelakanginya.

"Nee- _san_ , sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak ingin mengerjakan proposal itu, aku hanya ingin istirahat,"

DEG

'Suara itu?'

"Nee-san? Ah apa kau Kankurou- _nii_? Enyalah dari sini, aku tidak ingin membantumu untuk mendirikan klub konyol itu,"

'Gaara..'

Terdengar helaan nafas berat sebelum bangku itu berputar dan...

"Jangan diam saj-"

Jade bertebrakan dengan Emerald .

Gaara menyalakan lampu diruangan tersebut dan kini nampak jelaslah gadis bersurai blossom yang menatap nya dengan wajah nya yang anggun.

"Gaara!"

"S...Saa...Sakura?"

Sakura segela berlari menubruk tubuhnya dengan tubuh tegap Gaara. Ia menangis , betapa rindunya ia dengan sahabat nya satu ini.

"Aitakatta,"

Gaara masih nampak syok, tangannya masih menggantung disisi tubuhnya.

'Bau musim semi yang kurindukan ini?'

'Pelukan hangat ini?'

"Gaara, Hiks kenapa kau diam saja _Baka_ , kau tidak merindukanku?"

'Suara lembut ini?'

Gaara melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura secara perlahan.

'Surai yang halus ini,'

"Gaara...Gaara..Gaara," Sakura terisak kecil dipelukan Sahabatlamanya itu. Ia sangatmerindukan Gaara melebihi apapun. Sosok pelindung nya , sosok teman berharganya.

"Aku... aku.. aku juga merindukanmu Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menyeruput minuman kaya kafein dicangkir putih yang ia pegang, seraya menatap Gadis ping didepannya ini.

"Aku tidak habis pikir...Kenapa kau bisa bersekolah disini?"Tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah kebingungan, Sakura mengaduk kopinya dengan sendok lalu menatap Gaara sejenak.

"Kaasan ku bekerja disini, selain itu sudah sedari dulu aku ingin bersekolah di kota kelahiranku.."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti, ia kembali menyeruput kopi panasnya.

Ini bukan ide yang bagus, bukannya ia merasa tidak senang jika Sakura bersekolah disini, ia sangat senang malah. Tetapi ia takut, takut jika Sakura akan mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ne Sakura..."

"Nani?"

"Kau baru beberapa hari berada disinikan?"

"Hum," Sakura mengangguk

"Boleh kau tau Siapa saja temanmu?"

"Eh?"

Bingo!

Tepat perkiraanya, Sakura pasti akan menatapnya aneh jika ia menanyakan tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin tau..."Ia meletakan Cangkir kopinya yang nyaris kosong."...Itu wajar kan,"

"Baiklah, aku berteman dengan anak-anak kelas 2B, seperti Ino, Naruto dan ah aku lupa siapa nama bocah anjing itu.."

"Inuzuka?"

"Ah yap kau benar Gaara,dan juga Kimimaru.."

"Kimimaru? Ada apa kau dengan Kimimaru?"

"Etto.."Sakura sedikit gelisah dengan tatapan menusuk Gaara."...anoo aku ingin ikut dengan klub barunya,"

"Klub? Klub apa?" Gara bertanya dengan beruntun.

"Aishh," Sakura berdecih pelan. Perkataan Temari terlintas dibenaknya.

'Kumohon jangan membahas Vampire didepannya,'

Sakura menepuk keningnya keras-keras, Karena terlalu keras ia kesakitan.

"Anoo Gaara , ini sudah hampir jam masuk kelas, aku pergi dulu ya,"

Jade Gaara menyipit, menatap curiga dengan kepergian Sakura.

"Sebuah Klub?"

.

.

.

.

"Hah .."

Sakura menghela nafas, ia bersandar dipintu ruang Dewan osos.

"Bagaimana Forehead? Berhasilkah?"Tanya Ino yang sedari tadi menunggunya diluar Ruangan.

"Yah reuniku berjalan lancar tapi-hei panggilan memuakan apa itu?"

Ino terkekeh, lalu merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Hm itu cocok dengan keadaan jidat licinmu itu hmm, ayo kita kekelas,"

Sakura menilingkan kepalanya."Tunggu mana Temari- _senpai_?"

Ino ikut menoleh kebelakang.

"Tadi ada Senpai yang menemuinya, aku tidak tau namanya siapa , yang jelas ia seperti berbicara serius dengan Senpai,"

"Soukaa.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat dua siswi yang berjalan itu..."

"Jadi itu Haruno Sakura?"

"Cih sepertinya ia dari kalangan yang biasa,"

"Leader, kau tidak akan membiarkan satu serangga penganggu kan?" Ujar Salah seorang pemuda.

"Tentu tidak, tapi aku ingin lihat sejauh mana dia bisa melompat(?)" Sang Leader pun pergi meninggalkan beberapa temannya tersebut, pemuda yang tadi sweetdrop sebentar.

"Leader memang menyeramkan, tapi kosakata nya sungguh buruk,"

"Yap kau benar,"

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan Badge merah lengan blazernya itu memijat keningnya perlahan, ia menatap jengkel setumpuk laporan proposan dan anggaran pendaanan didepannya.

"Aku tidak menemukan pengajuan laporan klub atas nama Kimimaru..."Ia mengambil secarik kertas dengan judul 'Pengajuan izin membangun klub UchihaFC' yang diketuai oleh Uzumaki Karin, lalu meremasnya menjadi kertas berbentuk bola tak beraturan.

"...Kimimaru.."Otaknya berputar , ia yakin pernah membaca sekilas Nama nya disuatu kertas diatas mejanya ini.

Jade nya terbelalak, ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membuka satu lemari yang dipenihi banyak map, ia mengambil map dengan judul 'Deadline dewan tahun xxxx' lalu membukanya.

"Nah ini dia,"

Sebuah kertas berada ditumpukan tengah, kertas itu bertuliskan :

 _Pengajuan untuk membentuk sebuah klub_

' _Supranatural'_

 _Diketuai oleh_

 _Miyazono Utakatta_

 _Dengan wakilnya_

 _Kimimaru Taisuke_

 _Sekretaris_

 _Mikuo Shion_

 _Dan beberapa anggota yang ikut , atas dasar itu kami meminta yang terhormat ketua dewan untuk-_

Gaara mendecak sebal, ini adalah pengajuan sebuah klub setahun silam, tepatnya ketia ia belum smenjabat sebagai ketua dewan. Dikertas itu tertera jelas sang mantan ketua dewan osis, Yamagusi Yagura , telah menyetujui pengajuan tersebut.

"Ada banyak hal yang tida perlu kau ketahui .."Gaara memejamkan matanya.

"...Sakura.."

.

.

.

.To be continued

.

.

.

Mungkin kalian sudah tau beberapa karakter yang menjadi vampire di fic ini, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika karakteryang anda **duga** Vampire ternyata berperan sebagai **Manusia biasa.^^**

Romancenya belum muncul ya, fic ini lebih ke pertemuan Gaara dengan Sakura,

Masih digaris bawahi, Sakura dan Gaara beda satu tahun ,sementara Temari disini diceritakan satu angkatan tahun dengan Gaara .

Maaf saking sibuknya di fandom Angkyou lupa sama disini, tapi walaupun begitu saya suka baca ff author-author di fandom ini , yang paling banyak di Library saya itu karya Rameen dan Sanppachi selebhnya juga ada kok tapi gabisa saya sebutin satu-satu , nanti kalo ada kesempatan saya mau bikin salam di AN , soalnya saya jarang buka PM , suka bales Review itu di "Pojok balas review"

Pair belum saya tegaskan ya, maunya sih GaaSakuSasu, tapi SakuSasu mungkin juga menarik.

Terus ikuti fic ini ya yg masih penasaran hehe,

SUPPORT THANKS buat yang ngefav dan nge follow fic ini , I love you Minna,

Thanks to review :

 **Daunilalangkuning(salam hangat, semoga chapter ini bisa ngobati sedikit rasa penasaran kamu ya hehe),AkagamiShimura27(Oke ini sudah nih,),nkaalya(Yosh maaf telat hehe),Hoshi Riri(Yap) dan silent readers ^^**

Balas Review :

 **Aku senang ada yang bikin genre Supranatural and Romance** wkwk^^. **Sasuke itu vampir atau bukan** kasih tau gak ya :v . **Apakah bener disini gaara yang jadi vampire** kurang tau, liat aja nanti, tapi jangan asal duga dulu . **Gaara dan Sasuke jangan manggil Sakura pake chan** judulnya kan Sakura- **chan,** tapi bisa ditampung kok hehe :v **. Penasaran jadinya siapa vampirenya** hoh ikutin sampe tamat gih :v . **Masih penasaran apa hubunganya Sakura dengan Hinata** kayanya bakalan lama deh terungkapnya . **kira-kira sipemuda misterius itu Itachi kah?** Hmm.

Jaane minna,nghh Review?

.

 _..Arigatou Gonzaimasu_

 _Chapter 3 : Tetap saja disitu Sasuke !(Selanjutnya)_

" _Forehead apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu?"_

" _Selamat datang diklub kami Haruno,,"_

" _Ano wajahmu mirip Vampire,"_

" _Haruno-san, kita bertemu lagi, aku dengar kau bergabung kesebuah klub ya?"_

" _Aku akan mencari tau, apa hubunganku dengan keluarga Hyuuga,"_

Salam sejuta Romance


	3. Chapter 3

Sekolah!

Gedung !

Kelas!

Papan tulis !

Pelajaran dan soal yang sulit !

Dan Vampire ? !

"Aku baru seminggu sekolah.."Sakura menyeret langkah kaki nya di koridor dengan malas."...Tapi aku benar-benar malas," Ia menguap pelan seraya menutup mulutnya.

"Ohayou Haruno- _san_ ," Suara yang jelas memanggilnya itu membuatnya tersentak, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menoleh seraya menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"A-ano Hyuuga Hinata ya?"

Hinata tersenyum, mata bulan nya yang indah menyipit, Sakura sedikit blushing.

"Haruno-san kelihatanya sedang malas,"

"Ah ya.. kau benar,"

Sakura menengok kesebelah Hinata.

"Tidak bersama eee Shimura?"Tanya nya bingung menyadari keabsenan si pemuda pucat yang selalu menempel dengan Hinata.

"Mencariku Haruno-san?"

Brukh

Sakura hampir terkena serangan jantung, ia jatuh terduduk, disebelahnya Sai tiba-tiba muncul , pemuda itu terkekeh melihat wajah ayu Sakura yang kaget.

"Haruno-san, Sai-kun sudah sedari tadi ada dibelakang kita, kau tidak menyadarinya?"Ujar Hinata sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadariku Haruno,"

"Ittai.." Sakura mengusap bokongnya yang bertabrakan keras dengan lantai dingin."...Kau mirip seperti Vampire,"

"..."

"..."

Hyusss

"Apa aku salah bicara?"Sakura menatap keduanya yang menampilkan raut wajah datar.

"Jangan asal menyebut kata itu disekolah ini Haruno,"Ujar Sai ketus seraya membuat gestur mengusap tengkuk, Hinata memegang tangannya lalu menatap Sai.

"Gomen ne , Sai-kun mungkin hari ini sedikit aneh, Semoga hari mu menyenangkan Haruno," Hinata melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan ke arah barat Koridor. Sakura menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

'Pemuda aneh,'

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya, pikiranya melayang kemana-kemana.

'Hyuuga Hinata?'

"Haruno Sakura!"

"SIAPA LAGI YANG MENGGANGU PAGI INDAHK- heyy Sasuke," Sakura kembali tersentak, kendati ingin meledakan orang yang menganggu lamunanya dan malah dihampiri oleh Pemuda tampan yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

Penuh Selidik?

"Ada apa Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura takut-takut mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang tak kunjung dijawab. Sasuke hanya bersedekap dada dan menatap Sakura dengan mata Onyx nya yang menyipit. Sedari tadi Sakura sudah resah. Yap Resah dipandangi Pemuda yang tampan ini dan Resah di beri tatapan penuh aura kemarahan yang diberikan oleh para Siswi yang melewati mereka.

"Kau..." Raut wajah Sasuke begitu datar , suara nya juga dingin.

"...Yang menguntitku kemarin kan?"

"Etto, menguntit?"

"Hn, sewaktu aku dengan Aniki,"

"Aniki? Oh ternyata itu Kakakmu ? Oh benar dugaanku , tidak salah jika kalian begitu mirip," Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke, Pemuda itu menatap pundaknya yang ditepuk-tepuk oleh Sakura dengan tatapan kurang bersahabat.

"Dengarnya Pink , sebaiknya jauhi pandanganmu itu dariku ! mengerti ?" Dengan nada mengancam Sasuke mengatakan itu pada Sakura , kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkanya sebelum...

"Hoii kau menyebutku pink ? dasar kau pantat !"

WHATT THE ...

"Apa-apaan kau ini ?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan , kau mengataiku Penguntit lalu memanggilku dengan pink? Mengapa tidak ada yang menyebutku Emerald !"

Setelah selesai berkoar-koar. Sakura mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, mengobrol berdua dengannya tidak bagus untuk jantungnya.

"Hm Pagi yang sangat indah,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa denganmu?"

Siswi bersurai hitam pendek itu mengeluarkan loli rasa anggur dari mulutnya, lalu mengelontarkan pertanyaan kepemuda pucat didepannya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang sakit kepala,Kurot-senpai,"

Kurotsuchi nama siswi itu, ia kembali memasukan loli nya kedalam mulut, memutarnya dengan lidah lalu dikeluarkan lagi.

"Kemana Hinata?"

"Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukanya, tanpa diriku,"

Kurotsuchi mengangguk , netra hitamnya menelusuri ruangan klub yang sudah tidak terpakai selama beberapa bulan setelah dibatalkan pembentukanya ini, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yosh ruangan ini perlu dibersihkan,"

"Dibersihkan? Ini tidak terlalu kotor,"

"Cih , kenapa kalian laki-laki selalu saja jorok, jika kotor seperti ini kita tidak akan nyaman berada disini,"

Kurotsuchi mengambil beberapa peralatan kebersihan , ia memakainya sebagian dan sebagian lagi ia lemparkan pada Sai.

"Kita buktikan kita juga tau arti kebersihan,"

.

.

.

.

"Hai forehead !"

Sakura yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangan mendecih, ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Terimakasih Pig kau menganggu tidur cantiku,"

"Ya, sama-sama,"

Ino berjalan menuju bangkunya, Ia menaruh tasnya dan kemudian kembali ke bangku Sakura. Selagi kelas sedang sepi ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Forehead apa Hubunganmu dengan Uchiha itu?"

Sakura menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Uchiha? apa itu? Bisa dimakan?"

Duagh

"Ittai,"Sakura mengelus kepalannya yang kena jitakan maut Ino.

"Ayolah Sakura aku sedang tidak bercanda,"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun,"

"Lalu? Barusan aku melihatmu berbicara dengannya di koridor,"

"Hanya berbicara Pig tidak lebih,"

Ino tidak menelontarkan pertanyaan lagi, ia berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata dengan lirih.

"Aku tidak tau apa keperluanmu dengannya tapi.."

Ino mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingan Sakura.

"...Jauhi saja Uchiha,"

Sakura menatap ino dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena..."Sakura meneguk ludah.

"...Dia kan sangat populer, kalau kau ingin bermasalah dengan si Uzumaki berkacamata sih tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Ino dengan santai, Sakura melongo.

"Aisshh hanya itu? Kurasa bukan hal yang harus dikhawatirkan,"

Sakura mengedarkan pandanganya ke penjuru kelas, banyak murid yang telah berdatangan. Termasuk si perwakilan kelas Kimimarou.

"Haruno, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Heeee?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nande Souka? Taichou?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan ketika sampai di atap, tempat yang dipilih Kimimaru untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Begini, aku sudah bicara dengan Utakatta, Shion serta anggota lainnya, kami berniat mengajakmu bergabung kedalam klub kami,"Pemuda bersurai Gummy panjang itu berbicara sangat lirih.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ingin bergabung kan? Jikau kau ingin mungkin kita punya keberuntungan untuk memecah mysteri selama bertahun-tahun ini,"

"Tentu saja..."Sakura berlonjak-lonjak senang,"...Aku ikut !"

"Baiklah, jam pulang sekolah kau akan kuantar keruag klub,"

"Yokkata ne arigatou Taichou, !"Sakura tersenyum senang, ia tidak percaya akan bergabung dengan klub yang berbau hal yang ia tidak sukai.

.

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong..

"Anosa Taichou, kau mengajakku ke atap Cuma ingin membicarakan ini? Kau seperti akan menyatakan cinta padaku,"

Ctiik

"Ittaiii lagi-lagi jidatku !"

.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa,"

Hinata membulatkan mulutnya ketika memasuki ruang klub, melihat klub yang sebelumnya kotor dan penuh sarang laba-laba menjadi bersih berkilau.

"Ini menganggumkan, Sai-kun dan Kurot-senpai memang sugoii,"

Ia berjalan santai seraya mengamati ruangan sekitar, benar-benar bersih, Setelah ini Hinata ingin menyuruh Sai untuk melanjutkan dirumahnya.

"Yosh Mana yang lainnya Hinata?"

Hinata menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa setelah Kurotsuchi melemparkan pertanyaan, Sai berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan tiduran dengan paha Hinata sebagai bantal.

"Entahlah,"

"Aku lelah,"

"Lalu kau menjadikanku bantalmu begitu?"

"hmm kurasa,"

"Enyahlah Saiiiiii,"

Kurotsuchi mentap keduannya dengan datar , ia kemudian mengambil gadgetnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi Itachi- _kun_? Kau dimana?"

.

.

.

Sakura menghentak-hentakan sepatunya di ubin lantai koridor dengan wajah merengut kesal, ia meremas-remas kertas denah yang digenggamanya.

"Keparat kau Kimimarou ! berjanji padaku akan keruang klub sama-sama tapi apa ini?"Sakura mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi lalu membuangnya.

"Dengan bodohnya kau meninggalkan kertas becek ini diatas mejaku dan menyuruhku mencari ruangan klub sendiri? Ah bagus jika nanti kita bertemu aku pangkas habis rambutmu,"

Sakura berkoar-koar tidak jelas, sebagian orang dikoridor nampak bingung atas kelakuan Haruno muda tersebut, ada juga yang masa bodoh.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

"...Jangan membawa namanya lagi dia bukan lagi anggota kita,"

"..apa hingga sekarang Leader tidak ingin keluar rumah?"

Sakura menajamkan pendengaranya, ketika melewati koridor yang sepi, ia mendengar suara orang-orang yang bercakap tepat diruangan yang akan ia lewati.

Sakura menoleh ke arah celah pintu , ia mendapati sekelompok siswa yang seperti nya siswa kelas 3 , terbukti dari warna blazer yang mereka gunakan.

'Badge awan merah?'

Sakura terus saja berjalan, tujuan hanya satu ia ingin segera mencari ruangan klub nya ,ia tidak memperdulikan klub awan merah yang ia lihat tadi.

Setidaknya belum

.

.

.

.

"Hah ini dia,"

Sakura berdiri didepan pintu ruang klub Supranatural, uh inilah detik-detik ia akan menjadi anggota klub.

"Sumimasennnnn, "Kepala pink Sakura menengok kedalam pintu, nampak sepi namun Sakura tetap memasukinya.

Sakura mulai meneliti sekitar ruangan, ruangan itu sama seperti ruang klub yang lainnya, hanya saja banyak benda-benda kepercayaan leluhur disini.

"Hallo Haruno-san,"

"Matte to !"

Lagi-lagi Sakura terkejut, apalagi wajah super datar gadis itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanya.

"Ah selamat bergabung dengan kami Haruno," Kimimaru muncul dri balik lemari.

"Oh inikah pesta kejutan untuk ku?"Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm ya kami mengadakan kejutan kecil-kecil lan,"

'Bagiku ini besar,'

"Eh itu ngomong-ngomong.."Sakura memandangi seseorang dibelakang Kimimaru, Kimimaru memandang kebelakang, orang yang dibelakang memandang lagi kebelakang.

"Dia melihatmu baka!"Kimimaru sweetdrop, gadis itu masih dengan wajah datarnya menatap sakura lekat-lekat.

"Salam kenal, Haruno Sakura desu,"

"Mikuo Shion,"

"A-ano.."

"..."

"Wajahmu mirip Vampire,"'

"Terimakasih pujian nya Haruno, dia memang seperti itu, sebentar lagi Utakatta akan datang, ia ada pelajaran tambahan ,"

Sakura mengangguk seraya meneliti kepenjuru ruangan.

"Aku akan meregistrasikan namamu sebagai anggota baru klub dulu, kau disini saja ya bersama Shion, Jaa ne,"

"Haiik,"

Sepeninggal Kimimaru suasana nampak tegang, gadis itu asyik dengan buku tebal yang ia baca, Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas meja.

"A-ano Shion-san,"

Shion tidak menjawab, ia hanya melirik sekilas.

"Apa kau tau klub yang mempunyai ciri khas Awan merah?"Tanya Sakura Gugup.

"Maksudmu Akatsuki?"

"M...mungkin,"Sakura berkata seraya mengusap tengkukaknya yang meroma.

"Kuperingatkan padamu Haruno-san..."

Shion menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya, tunggu ! ia teringat suatu hal.

"..Jauhi Akatsuki !"

"Etto wakatta,"

Shion kembali membaca buku tebalnya, Sakura memandanginya dengan intens.

'Mikuo?'

Sakura pernah mendengar Marga itu sebelumnya, lagi-lagi masih berhubungan dengan masa lalu nya yang melibatkan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku akan mencari tahu hubunganku dengan keluarga Hyuuga,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Whoaaa Gomenne chapter ini kurang memuaskan, author sedang sakit gara-gara perkemahan lima hari, jadi kondisi masih kurang fit.

Ini untuk mengobati sedikit rasa penasaran kalian dan yang review buat ngelanjutin ini fic hehe.

Oke tanpa basa-basi lagi karena ane mau tidur wkwk semoga suka.

Tolong kritik dan saran pembangun nya minna-san

 _Chapter 4 : Klub Supranatural vs AkatsukiI(SELANJUTNYA)_

" _Apa keperluanmu dengan Leader kami huh?"_

" _Anak baru itu datang dan merubah segalanya,"_

" _Kalau saja aku tidak menangkapmu kau akan jatuh baka!"_

" _Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat Kimimaru,"_

" _Baiklah dari sini kita akan mulai permainanya...Haruno,"  
_

Salam Sejuta Romance


	4. Chapter 4

" _Apa kau tau klub yang mempunyai ciri khas Awan merah?"Tanya Sakura Gugup._

" _Maksudmu Akatsuki?"_

" _M...mungkin,"Sakura berkata seraya mengusap tengkukaknya yang meroma._

" _Kuperingatkan padamu Haruno-san..."_

 _Shion menatap Hinata dengan wajah datarnya, tunggu ! ia teringat suatu hal._

" _..Jauhi Akatsuki !"_

" _Etto wakatta,"_

 _Shion kembali membaca buku tebalnya, Sakura memandanginya dengan intens._

' _Mikuo?'_

 _Sakura pernah mendengar Marga itu sebelumnya, lagi-lagi masih berhubungan dengan masa lalu nya yang melibatkan keluarga Hyuuga._

" _Aku akan mencari tahu hubunganku dengan keluarga Hyuuga,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

SREKK

Sakura tersentak dari lamunanya ketika mendengar suara bangku yang terdorong, Shion bangkit dari duduknya, ia berpamit untuk pulang dengan dalih bahwa ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu, Sakura mengiyakan dengan ragu.

"Jaa.."

Setelah Shion menutup pintu, tinggal Sakura seorang yang berada diruangan itu, kepalanya berdenyut ngeri, ia ingin mengingat sesuatu namun begitu samar.

SREKK

"Ne tinggal kau sendiri ya Haruno,"

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri kan?"Ia menatap enggan Kimimarou, ia meniup-niup poni dijedat lebarnya kesal.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan cepat menemukan ruangan ini,"

Kegiatan tiup-tiupan itu pun berhenti, Sakura menatap nyalang Kimimaru didepannya.

"Kau.. aku tidak suka orang yang melanggar jani, jika saja aku tidak seberuntung tadi,mungkin saja aku sudah diculik oleh sekawanan Vampir,"

"Yahh gomen, aku banyak keperluan , bahkan aku tidak mengikuti kelas terakhir kan? Ayolah Haruno jangan marah hanya karena hal sepele begini,"Kimimaru mengusap tengkuknya , didepanya Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan memicing , aura intimidasi berkeluaran dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku bagaimana jika ku traktri makan? Kau mau kan?"

Sakura masih merengut kesal."Aku tidak hobi makan,"

Setetes keringat Imajiner ada dikepala Kimimaru."Baiklah akan kuturuti permintaanmu , apapun,"

Wajah Sakura berubah cerah, Kimimaru Sweerdrop ringan."Sungguh?"

"Ya,"

"Oke, ayo ikut aku.." Sakura dengan binar-binar bahagia diemeralnya berdiri dari kursi, Kimimaru mengikutinya, mereka berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia memegang lengan Kimimaru dengan kuat.

"Kita akan memperkenalkan aku didepan para senpai berlogo awan merah itu,"

"Heee,"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Sakura-chan and the Vampires be mine

Genre : Mystery,Romance,Supranatural, Schoollife.

 _ **Chapter 4 :Klub Supranatural vs Klub Akatsuki.**_

Kimimaru menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, Sakura yang berjalan ketarik kebelakang.

"Maksudmu Akatsuki?"

"Yaa, jika dipikir-pikir Tsuki itu kan bulan dan aka itu merah, berarti Bulan merah kan ya,"

"Bukan itu," Kimimaru menarik lengannya, Sakura ikut tertarik, wajahnya dan wajah Kimimaru sangat dekat."Ada urusan apa kau dengan mereka?"

"Hah? Kau tuli kah? Aku sudah bilang coba perkenalkan aku dengan mereka.."Sakura tersenyum tapi ia memiliki maksud lain dihatinya,'Jadi mungkin aku bisa mengetahui sedikit rahasia yang ada,'

"Jangan bodoh Haruno, Klub Akatsuki itu saingan kita, misi kita dengannya sama, bahkan mereka lebih memiliki banyak Informasi dari pada kita,"

Respon dari Sakura diluar dugaan Kimimaru, gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berbintang-bintang, Kimimaru menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

"Itu artinya hebat, kita bisa mengetahu informasi dari-"

"Informasi apa?"

Kimimaru dan Sakura tersentak keduanya menoleh pelan dan menemukan siswi cantik dengan rambut biru nya yang indah.

"Whoahh kau seorang Senpai,"

Kimimaru menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, Sakura sudah _maniak_ , catat itu.

"Heh Kimimaru, siapa dia? Aku baru sekali melihatnya," Siswi dengan blazer kelas 3 dan berbadge awan merah itu bertanya pada Kimimaru yang mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Eee eto dia murid baru, satu kelas denganku, Haruno Sakura,"

"Haruno Sakura Deeesu, aku anggota klub supranatural, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,"

"Midoriyama Konan..."Manik madunya menatap pemuda yang berada dibelakang Sakura."...Hee jadi dia merupakan anggota klub mu , Kimimaru,"

'simatta,'Batin Kimimaru kesal.

"Ya, aku baru saja bergabung," Bukannya Kimimaru tapi Gadis hyper ini yang menyahut, Konan menatap nya sengit.

"Apa urusan kalian? Kalian ingin mencuri info kami lagi? Cih jangan harap,"

"Aku cuma ingin mengenal kalian dan leader kal-"

"Apa urusanmu dengan leader kami huh?"

Sakura terdiam dengan wajah kesal , perempuan satu ini sangat suka menyela ucapannya.

"Aku dengar Leader kalian tidak pernah berani keluar rumah jadi aku hmmmp,"Lagi ucapan Sakura terpotong, Kimimaru membengkap mulutnya mengetahui reaksi Konan yang sangat terkejut ketika Sakura membicarakan Leader mereka.

"Ahhahahah , kurasa ini waktunya untuk pulang,"

Kimimaru menggeret Sakura ke arah utara Koridor , meninggalkan Konan yang bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali.

"Haruno Sakura ya.."

.

.

.

.

"Baka huh , kau hampir membuat semua nya jadi kacau,"

Sakura megap-megap, ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Kimimaru sendiri mengamati situasi. Tidak ada satupun orang dikoridor, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Kau yang baka, jika kalian tidak mencari tahu, tidak akan ada yang dapat kita ketahui," Sakura bersandar pada dinding Koridor, pikirannya menerawang jauh, jika saja ia mengetahui tentang Leader mereka , mungkin itu akan sedikit menjawab teka teki ini, dirinya yakin klub yang berhubungan dengan Vampir itu sudah tau siapa-siapa saja Vampir turunan disekolah ini.

"Daripada itu sebaiknya kau ingat masa lalu mu dengan keluarga Hyuuga," Kimimaru sedikit berbisik, memastikan sekitar tidak ada orang.

Sakura duduk berjongkok, manik emerald nya memandang lantai cemas, dahi nya berkerut.

"Aku..."Sakura memejamkan mata nya, berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan memori-memori diingatannya.

Bayangan-bayangan seperti refleksi air melintasi memori nya direfleksi itu ia dan ibu nya berada dirumah yang mewah. Ibu nya menggandeng tangan kecilnya.

" _Kita tinggal disini Sakura-chan,"_

Ibunya berbicara dengan dengungan memekikan telinga, banyak sekali percakapan dengan refleksi rumah mewah tidak ada satupun yang terlihat hanya ibunya.

"Ughh," Sakura memegang kepalanya kesakitan.

"Sudah, jangan dipaksakan, mungkin belum saatnya mengetahuinya,"

"Aku akan mencoba bertanya pada Ibuku,"

Kimimaru menoleh sekilas."Terserah kau saja,"

.

.

.

Sai membaca buku dengan tenang di ruangan perpustakaan, ini sudah terlalu sore untuk berada diperpustakaan, hanya beberapa orang yang ada disana setelah 2 jam bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hinata pulang bersama Kurotsuchi setelah Sai berkata harus ada yang ia kerjakan hari ini.

" _Namanya Haruno Sakura, Konan bercerita kepadaku bahwa siswi itu begitu tertarik mengenai Leader,"_

Sai menajamkan pendengarannya, ia mengernyit ketika nama yang tak asing itu disebut-sebut.

" _Bodoh, kudengar dia anggota baru Klub Supranatural? Benarkan?"_

Sai tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara itu , mungkin jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu atau dua rak buku, orang itu pikir tidak ada siapa-siapa diperpustakaan. Sai mendecih dalam hati.

"Kita harus lebih berhati-hati padanya Hidan, Jika dia tau apa yang dialami Leader maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi,"

Sai menghela nafas pelan, belum lama Haruno itu bersekolah disini sudah banyak menimbulkan masalah, pikir Sai.

Hidan?

Sai ingat sekarang, nama itu , orang itu pasti salah satu anggota klub Akatsuki. Klub yang terkenal suka bermain-main dengan hal berbau Vampire, Klub yang dijauhi selain klub Supranatural. Sai melirik dengan tatapan tajamnya, pun wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi lagi-lagi masalah ini tidak jauh dari masalah Vampir kah?"

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya di Konoha Gakuen, Sakura berhasil mengakhiri satu hari hidup penuh mysterinya, ia berlari kecil di koridor, Kankurou –sangdewankesiswaan- yang melihat itu berteriak menegur , Sakura mengacuhkanya, masa bodohlah.

Sakura menaiki tangga menuju koridor kelasnya, rambut panjang nya berayun-rayun mengikuti langkahnya, dengan berlari kecil Sakura menaiki tangga hingga sampai ke anak tangga keempat tidak sengaja karena kecerobohanya Sakura gagal menapak anak tangga, ia terjungkang kebelakang.

'Hariku yang benar-benar indah'Sakura berkata dalam hati, ia menutup matanya bersiap merasakan sakit disekujur tubuh begian belakangnya.

BRUK

Sakura masih memejamkan mata, rasanya sakit tapi tidak seberapa, rasanya seperti jatuh kekasur.

Ehhh? Kasurnya punya tangan?

Sakura tersentak, ia membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan wajah datar si pantat yang ia benci.

"Hei pantat, kau ingin melecehkanku?"Sakura membuat gestur memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke menatapnya dengan malas.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menangkapmu , kau bisa jatuh baka,"

Rona kemerahan tercetak jelas dikedua pipi Sakura, ia mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya.

"A-aku lebih baik jatuh daripada dipeluk olehmu,"Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga dengan pelan , meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Dasar pantat mesum,"Gerutu Sakura, berjalan dengan wajah semberut dan memerah menuju kelasnya tanpa mengetahui seseorang disalah satu sudut koridor menatapnya dari balik poni nya.

"Dari sini kita akan mulai permainanya...Haruno,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: Fyuhh selesai, apa masih ada yang menantikan fic ini? Maaf kurang romance nya, saya terlalu fokus pada Mysteri yang membuat Saku-chan penasaran whuaahahaha.

Oh iya saya mau bilang kalau saya ini Hinata-cent tapi saya juga suka Sakura kok.

Setelah mabuk berlayar di kapal LeviHan saya lupa dengan fandom ini, hehe maaf. Semoga ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian.

Maukah anda memberikan komentar, tanggapan dan saran yang berguna bagi saya?

Salam Sejuta Romance

 _SELANJUTNYA : Chapter 5 :Klub Supranatural vs Klub Akatsuki (II)_

 _Sakura berusaha mencari tau info tentang Leader Klub akatsuki, sementara Kimimaru membantu nya menggali ingatan. Sasuke bersedia membantu Sakura , apakah ada maksud lain? Seseorang memasuki ruangan Gaara dengan mudah dan berhasil memojokannya, diketahui ia merupakan Vampire yang mengigit Gaara, Siapakah dia?_

 _Tunggu kelanjutan nya di Chapter 5_


End file.
